User blog:Amz96/Sweet 16 Part 5 Ending !
ENJOY Chapter 5 ' Perviously ------- Noah - Yeah , SO what’s this girls name again ? Jack - I think she is Kim’s Cousin ! '''and now ' ''At Dinner with Kim, Rocky Jack and Noah '' Kim - Hey Jack, How’s This Jack - Hey Kim and Rocky this is My cousin Noah, Noah this is Rocky Noah - Nice name ! Rocky - Thx :) I like yours to ''Jack walks over to kim hugging her and kisses her on a check, Pulls out a chair for her , '' Noah - Should we ? Rocky - We shall ''Noah pulls out a chair for '' Rocky ''Convo Between Rocky and Noah ! '' Noah - So How long are you in Seaford for ? Rocky - Just today and tonight ? I head off to DC tomorrow Noah - Really Me to Except for a school trip ! i Got a High score in my history test/exam so 10 of the best students get to go and i was one of them, Rocky What about you Rocky - Um Same here ''Kim walks over to Rocky whispers in to here ear ''No more secrets remember ! Rocky - Fine , No i’m actually here on a family trip ! Noah - Really nice Rocky - Yeah ''Mean while with Jack and Kim '' Kim - Thank so much for bringing Noah! Jack - Thats ok ! why did you want me to bring him ? Kim - Well, Did Rocky tell you about her Bf ? Jack - Yeah he seems nice ? Kim - Not really ! he broke up with here Jack - Oh , Well she looks like she’s having fun ! Kim - Yeah I’m glad my older sis is ... oh Rocky can I speak to you ? Rocky Yeah sure ! ''Rocky and Kim walk out of the room ! '' Kim - It slipped out Rocky - I think we should tell him ! Kim - Me to ! Lets go ''Back in with Noah and Jack '' Kim - Ok we need to tell you something Jack - That you to are sisters Noah - and live with different parents ? Rocky - What how do Jack - It slipped out of both of you ! Kim - But how do you no Noah Noah - Jack told me ! Kim and Rocky - Right, Kim - Well thank god that out ! Rocky - Yeah. Noah - So should we order J,K,R - Yes ''After every one orders ! '' Jack - I have something for you ! ''Jack Gives Kim a box '' Kim - What is it ? Jack - open it ''Smiles at Kim '' ''Kim opens the box, '' Kim - It.. it’s Beautiful . Omg Jack how did you know Jack - You sister Helped me ! , Read what its say’s Kim - Kim Crawford , and Jack brewer :) Jack this is amazing ! I love it ''Kim kisses Jack , '' ''Rocky Run’s out crying . '' Jack - What with ... ''Noah runs after her '' Jack - What with her ? Kim - Well you know how she said she had her first kiss with ,mason on her sweet 16 . Jack - Yeah Kim - Well she didn’t the truth is she’s never kissed anyone jack - But she said and she’s Kim - I know its sad and Its her birthday to and i want to make it the best one as well Jack - Right and what do you want me to do about it ? Kim - Talk to your cousin ! Jack - Fine Ill go get him ''Kim walks out to Rocky and See Noah kissing Rocky, '' ''Kim smiles , and walks back into Jack '' Jack - Why are you back ? and where’s Noah Kim - Points to Rocky ! Jack - Oh... ''Jack and Kim smile .. '' ''Noah and Rocky walk back in holding hands '' ''They have dinner and talk for hours , laughing . '' Rocky - Oh crap !! Kim - What ? Rocky - I have to go my plane leave in 21 hours ! Noah - Me to , I’ll see you at the air port ''Kiss Kim on the check '' ''Jack and Kim look at each other '' Jack - Rocky wait ! Rocky - yeah i really need to go what is it ? Kim - What happened to you out there , you were so sad, you ran out crying ! and came in like you were stuck u cupids arrow Rocky - Thats because I was Kim - Oh , told you ! Jack - ok I believe you Rocky - anyways are you guys coming to see me before I leave ? Jack and Kim - Yeah sure what time Rocky - 10 am Jack and Kim - we will be there ! Rocky - hey Kim can I speak to you for a sec Kim - Yeah sure ''Convo with Kim and Rocky '' Rocky - I want us to be together Kim - What do you mean Rocky - I mean i want you to come back to the Uk with me ! Kim - What ? But what about ? Rocky - Just think about it please Kim - Ok i will :) ''Over night Kim thinks long and hard about moving back ! '' ''Kim's POV '' ''What should i do ! if i leave i will leave all my friend hat i have had for the past 15 years and if I go ill be reunited with my family ! This is soo hard ! I mean Rocky aid she would come back ? and i could even go viset her every year ! i mean ! I think .... Maybe if i fall a sleep i will think about it better in the morning ! '' '' Next Day 10am At the airport !'' ''Text between rocky and Kim '' Rocky - Where are you ? ''Kim - On my way there, with jack , But i have some bad news Cya when i get there ! '' ''Rocky - Ok '' ''Text message over '' ''30 mins later '' Rocky - Where have you being ? our plane leave in 20 mins and where is your bag Kim - Rocky Im not going with you Rocky - What ??? Why Kim - Rocky i look up to you, you are my older sister ? but my home is seaford now ? not Australia Jack - What do you Australia ? Kim - When we where all together ? we use to live in Australia then I got moved here because our mum found it really hard to take care of 3 kids ? Rocky - so Kim was the only one the could move because she didn’t ? Kim - Rocky you don’t have to say why Rocky - ok, so she moved in with our aunt ! anyways i have to go Ill talk to uyou when i get to Dc Hugs Kim starts to cry ! Hugs Jack (whispers in to his ear , ''Rocky - ''Take good care of my sister for me please) ''Whispers back (''Jack - I will she means everything to me) (Rocky Good) Rocky - I finish school this year so i promise i will come back . Cya ''Walks off to the airplane , Kim starts to cry ! Jack hold her tight . Kisses her of the for head . '' Jack - every thing is going to be fine ! ................ Ending song -- Everything has changed by ''Taylor swift '' ''The END !!...............' Hey every one hope you ejoyed this story :) Let me know what you think or what you expected to happen so then i can work on that :) Thx for all the great comments :) Love ya :) Category:Blog posts